


Right, Masks On Boys!

by ghost_leaf33



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Romeo and Juliet Modern AU, Star-crossed, glittery mercutio, sad boi romeo, they go to different colleges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_leaf33/pseuds/ghost_leaf33
Summary: Romeo, Mercutio and Benvolio go to the biggest college party of the year, and the fireworks aren't just in the sky.
Relationships: Romeo/Juliet





	Right, Masks On Boys!

**Author's Note:**

> \- another piece from school. Last year we had to do a college modern AU of Romeo and Juliet so welp, here it is -

Romeo paced outside the campus. Only 20 minutes until the biggest, and surely the best party of the year for all university students in the city was starting. The theme was masquerade, not the most exciting theme he thought, but interesting nonetheless. Romeo had thrown a simple outfit together last minute, with the addition of a homemade plastic mask covered in glitter glue and feathers from his best friend Mercutio. Mercutio had insisted that he wear the mask as in his opinion Romeo’s outfit was to ‘insipid’. About to leave after waiting for ages, he saw Mercutio and his cousin, Benvolio, dash down the stairs at a lightning speed. 

“There you guys are. Finally,” saying the last word under his breath. 

“Of course my friend, did you think we were not coming to the biggest college even of the year?” Mercutio stated, a little breathlessly after their rushed arrival. Exasperated, Romeo turned and left, not checking if they were following. 

The city was most beautiful at sunset, all colours pink and orange with more coloured lights coming on by the minute. It was also the best time to go out, as it did not retain the blistering heat of the day, but a comfortable warm breeze. The walk to the venue was pleasant enough (if you did not count the rush of people spilling out of the train station on their way home from work) and the groups of already drunk students lingering around the outskirts of the event. The party had hardly started; understandably, as it was only 7 o’clock, but there were still a fair few groups of people dancing and doing whatever else they wanted. 

“Right, masks on boys!” Mercutio said, in a way that for him was totally serious, but where anybody else would’ve laughed. Benvolio, Romeo’s cousin, had already put on his homemade mask from Mercutio and was gesturing the other two over to the bar. From the time that they arrived, only about 2 minutes ago, to now, around 100 more people had come under and around the stage. The music had started and people were now dancing everywhere. 

“We’re going to go and get some drinks, OK Romeo?” Benvolio and Mercutio made their way over to the bar and out of sight. Romeo tried to get into the crowd, quite unsuccessfully and so ended up standing on the outside of the party. He scanned the area until something, or someone, caught his eye. Romeo stopped, bewildered at the beauty he was seeing. A girl, a girl more stunning than he had ever seen, her golden locks falling over her shoulders perfectly, catching the dimming light. Romeo could not stop looking. Who is this girl? He thought. He started to make his way over and through the crowd. He could see her more clearly now, as he kept dodging around people. As she turned towards him, the world seemed to fall away and it was only him and this mystery girl. 

“Hi,” he said as he stood next to her. “Do you want to dance?” She nodded and took hold of his hand. The pair were so close, space between decreasing by the second. 

***

The night fell and the stars came to wake, but no stars were quite as bright as her eyes in that moment. Romeo felt himself swimming in a sea of pale blue, the colour so light but so intense. 

“I never asked, what is your name?” Her voice washed over him like waves of music and he broke out of his reverie.

“Romeo, Romeo Montague. And you?” 

“Juliet Capulet.” The night carried on and the two danced as if they were the only people in the world, the only people in existence. The sky became darker and moon and stars only shone more brilliantly. As the party slowed down, so did the pair. 

“Hey, I don’t want to, but I have to go now because I have class in the morning,” Romeo took his hands off Juliet, but before that, he pulled her in close and kissed her. It was as if fireworks, no, an explosion of stars had gone off in her. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. Slowly, he pulled away. Romeo made his way back through the crowd and out of sight. 

“That Romeo, do you know where he goes to school?” Juliet asked her friend.

“I think he goes to Monash. He is on their debate team.”

“My only love sprung from my only hate.”


End file.
